1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to transportation check-in and, more particularly, to employing near field communication for identification and ticketing by transportation providers.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Transportation ticketing has traditionally involved a pre-printed ticket which is scanned at a departure station. For example, transportation tickets may be printed at home with a barcode or a QR code (i.e., a 3-dimensional barcode) encoded with information about the traveler and/or the travel (e.g., name, destination, departure time, schedule number, etc.). In addition, this information may be included in plain language on the printed ticket. A traveler may be required to present this pre-printed ticket to gain admission to the transportation depot (e.g., airport, train station, but station, etc.), to pass through a security check-point, and/or to board the vehicle for transportation.
For example, in order to board an airplane at an airport, a traveler may be asked to present his pre-printed ticket in order to check in to his flight, to pass through the Transportation Security Administration (TSA) checkpoint, and to enter the gangway to board the airplane. The traveler may also be required to present photo identification at some or all of these locations. The ticket and/or identification may also be required to retrieve luggage from a baggage claim station at the traveler's destination. In addition to carrying the ticket and identification, the traveler may be carrying luggage and/or carryon bags to the ticket counter; bags, a laptop, and shoes through the TSA checkpoint; and carryon bags onto the airplane. Juggling multiple items while presenting a paper ticket and identification is often inconvenient and may lead to forgotten items, lost tickets and/or identification, and other hassles.
Furthermore, printing out paper tickets consumes natural resources and costs money every time a ticket is printed. Indeed, many airlines charge a traveler considerable fees to receive an airline-printed ticket. Accordingly, a traveler is generally expected to have a pre-printed ticket in his hands upon arrival at the transportation depot.